The TDM Mysteries Collection
by KatieTDM
Summary: A collection of mystery stories. Follow KatieTDM and DanTDM as they solve various mysteries and have wild adventures at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

The TDM Attack Mystery

It was a peaceful evening in the new newly rebuilt TDM lab. Melbot had finished her work, Trayaurus had planned out tomorrow's experiment, KatieTDM was drawing something to impress Dan, Grim was having a conversation with Tuna and Sidekick, and Dan was out on a walk in the woods. But it had been an hour since he left, and he doesn't usually stay out that long during the night.

After putting away her drawing materials, Katie turned to Trayaurus, "Where is he at, Trayaurus? He's never been this late!"

"I don't know, should we look for him?" Trayaurus asked. But Katie shook her head. "If he comes back while we're searching, he'll go back out to look for-" she stiffened at something Trayaurus wasn't sure about.

"What is it?"

"I hear labored breathing, and dragging footsteps. And I smell..." Her eyes grew round and huge. "Blood!" She ran toward the entrance to the lab. Someone was limping towards the giant construct. As it grew closer, Katie recognized who it was. "DAN!"

Dan was trying to make it to her voice, but he collapsed halfway. "Attacked...village...in the Fields...someone...shot me..."were the only words he said before blacking out. **"TRAYAURUS! QUICK! DAN'S BEEN SHOT!** " Katie scooped up her injured friend and rushed him inside to Trayaurus' office. He shoved her back out after laying him on a bed. "I'll do my best."

 _ **5 HOURS LATER...**_ ** __**

Katie was laying on the cold floor outside Trayaurus' office. _Dan, please be strong, you mustn't die..._ She said using telepathy, hoping Dan could hear her.

Dan's pov

Pain surged through me as I fought the darkness at the corners of my Conscious, I knew death was trying to take me. Then, Katie's voice pounded through my mind, _Dan, please be strong, you mustn't die..._  
 _I won't Katie, I won't.  
_ I felt a wave of warmth wash over me as the pain subdued its force. Trayaurus must have removed the bullets and set my arm. _Thank you Trayaurus.  
_ I turned my head on the soft pillow, curling my chin towards my neck. I felt something shift beside me and heard purring. Tuna must have jumped up to lay down and comfort me. I sensed Grim at the door with Sidekick, they were probably guarding me. Such brave loyal pets. I heard Trayaurus outside the office and then two sets of footsteps coming towards me. I relaxed as I felt Katie's feather-soft hand touch my face. My body was stone cold, my spirit was hovering above, and could hear and feel everything. My spirit swam back into me as Katie kissed my forehead like she always did when I was sick or hurt.

I slowly opened my eyes "Katie," I murmured. "I was strong." I saw tears forming in her eyes as she smiled.

The next morning at breakfast, my friends tried to gather info about what happened.

Katie was carrying plates of pet food as she talked. "So what exactly happened?" She said as she set down Tuna's food.

"I was talking to some villagers, trading things, arguing about the trades, getting groceries. That's when I heard gunfire close by."

"Then what?" She set down the other two for Grim and Sidekick.

"Well, I turned around, and saw someone with a rifle."

She had moved on to our food now. "What did they look like?"

"A villager with white robes."

She set down Trayaurus' plate. "Denton?" she said with a puzzled look.

I shook my head. "No, Denton's voice is deeper than most, but it sounded like you when Trayaurus takes your TDM plushie!" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes as she set down her plate and got her tea mug out and mine. "So... it's not someone we've met before?" She said while making the tea.

"No, but the rifle brand was Colt 45."

"That's a pistol."

"Whatever. I just, wish I be more useful right now. I'm such a danger magnet, you guys probably hate me right now."

Katie set down my plate, and I saw pancakes in the shape of hearts. "No Dan, we're just glad you're okay now." She ruffled my hair. "Tea's ready."

After breakfast, Katie and I went to the village, me using a wheelchair since my legs were bashed up from the shooting. Gasps, murmurs, and stares were accumulated by this sight.

We made it to the square, and Katie took it from there.

 **KatieTDM's POV**

"Everyone, I need you to come here please!" I said as everyone came out side and gathered beneath me. When everyone had assembled, I began.

"Last night, in this village, our good friend DanTDM was shot by a villager in white robes."

The librarians began to get nervous. "We are going to interview you to find out who shot Dan. A few questions, that's all.

What I didn't notice, was a villager with a potion bottle.

I began to interview the five librarians; Dennis, Tray, Lydia, Nick, and Adam. When we got to Adam, I noticed he wore sunglasses. "Sky? Seriously?"

He removed the costume and said, "I thought I'd win the bet I placed with Max, but, I guess not."

I face palmed, but that's when I saw the pistol, a Colt 45. "What's that?" I said, pointing.

"It's just a toy," he said, pulling the trigger, and it squeaked.

When we did Dennis, he had a really deep voice, and had the right weapon, but he had my voice somewhat as well. "So, you invent?" I asked.

"Yes, I even invented a potion that can render the limb it's splashed on weak and unused."

" Next!"

It went on like this for soooo long, but I eventually got what I needed and called Trayaurus. Apparently it WAS Denton after all.

We called Dennis forward. "It was YOU!"

"So what?"

"What's your deal, what do you have against Dan?"

"He fired me for no reason, so I shall kill him to see what it feels like."

"It's stupid DENTON."

"You're very smart KatieTDM, but are you smart enough for this?!" He threw 3 potion bottles at me. I knew what they were, but I couldn't dodge, they hit me, and the liquids seeped into my right arm and my legs. The world seemed to get further away, my hearing buzzing, and everything beginning to go black. I thrashed around, jerking from the pain, then I lost all my senses.

" _Trayrs...wll...she be alrit?"_

 _"I don kno Dan."  
"Look! I think she's coming round."_

I opened my eyes to find myself in the lab.  
"Katie's awake!" Dan cried happily.

"I can't move my legs. Or my arm." I said pointing with my other arm. "It's that potion! He said it renders the limb useless."

"Which is why Trayaurus has something ready."

 _ **DANTDM'S POV**_ ** _  
_**  
I paced outside of the office, waiting for Trayaurus to finish up Katie's enhancements.  
"Dan, prepare to meet the new KatieTDM!" he said opening the door to release the steam, I saw Katie, but she was different!

Her legs and arm had been, REMOVED! And replaced with robot limbs. She was running around, saying. "I can move! I can move!"

"Trayaurus, thank you!" we both said, hugging him.

"Back to normal?" we both said and nodded, smiling.

" Come on, I'm making breakfast this time, your favorite!"

"Yay! Scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese!" She said.

 _I'm glad you're okay, Katie, but Denton will answer to me, now._


	2. Author note

This isn't the end, guys, another story is being written for this collection, so be sure to stick with me. Also, if you want to ask any questions or want to add a character, write a review, and I may do a Q&A or add your character. If you have an idea for a mystery in the collection, put it in your review and I may use it in the next mystery. Until then, wait for the Phoenix Migration Mystery.

 _ **Until then, KatieTDM from the TDMGirls here, signing off, see ya later Plasma Pact!**_


End file.
